The History of Mianite
Mianite is the continent on which Syndicate's adventures take place. Home to many diverse races, and even more conflicts, Mianite's history is told through the eyes of the prophet and neutral goddess Ianite, from her stories passed down through the generations. Chapter 1-The Gods In the begining, Lord Decanite, King of the Mianites sought out to forge a new land. And in doing so, he spawned three children. They were known as Mianite, Dianite and Ianite. Mianite being the oldest of the three, was tasked with creating the land of Mianite. Dianite, his youngest brother became overcumbered with jealousy when his brother was tasked with creating the Land of'' Mianite and not him, and so split away from his father and brothers. Ianite, the middle of the three, was infact a mortal and the first human to set foot on her brother's new creation. Ianite was tasked with sculpting ''Mianite's landscapes, and went through the struggles of the first night and all the nights and days that were to come. *Decanite(Lord Decanite): Lord Decanite is the King of the Mianites and father to Mianite, Dianite and Ianite. Being one of the major gods, he is the god of power and authority. He lives in the realm known as the aether with his two children Mianite and Ianite. Lord Decanite rules over all that there is, was and will ever be. *Mianite: Mianite is the son of Lord Decanite and the eldest of three children. Being one of the major gods, he is the god of life and all that is good. He is the guardian of the overworld and watches over his creations and followers. He is also known to be very generous and often rewards his followers for completing tasks for him. Mianite is always in constant conflict with his youngest brother Dianite. *Dianite: Dianite is the youngest of Lord Decanite's three children. He broke away from his father and brothers during the creation of Mianite and lives in his own realm that he created known as the nether. He is also responsible for the creation of all agressive mobs that roam his brother's lands. Being one of the major gods, Dianite is the god of darkness, death, deceit and all that is bad. To be considered as one of Dianite's worshipers, people must carry out an evil deed to please the dark lord. *Ianite: Ianite is Lord Decanite's second child. Being one of the major gods, Ianite is the god of wisdom, judgement, justice and neutrality. Ianite was the first human to set foot on the lands of Mianite and was tasked with sculpting her brother's landscapes. She lived a long life and grew very wise over time. When Ianite died, in her wisdom she rose to the aether and became a god where she lives with her brother Mianite and her father. There she watches over the lands she sculpted along side her brother. Both Mianite and Dianite admire Ianite and treat their sister with respect. Knowing the struggle of being in the mortal world of Mianite, Ianite favors those who protect the newly spawned and keep balance in the world. *Neros Ovmios: One of Mianite's failed creations, Neros Ovmios or Neros is one of the very few gods not often heard of in the Mianite lore. Neros is the god of knowledge and madness. He inhabits the plain known as the End, where he hoards his knowledge, hiding it from the other gods. Neros often tries to tempt mortals with his unlimited knowledge, and have them carry out his biddings against his creator. He also enjoys tampering with mortal's lives for his own amusement. Neros has very few followers, as people are unsure whether he will spare their lives or drive them insane. Neros is mostly known for showing off his knowledge in the form of a dragon. *Vyranite: Lord Decanite's second daughter, the godess Vyrena was spawned during the first days of the creation of Mianite. She is the godess of the sun, the moon and the stars. She governs over the sky and brings dusk and dawn to the lands. She lives in the aether with her father and two brothers. Chapter 2-The Creation of Mianite In the begining, there was the void, and Lord Decanite spawned three children, Mianite, Dianite and Ianite. Then Lord Decanite creted the aether where to this day he stays and rules over all that there is, was and will be. He tasked his first born son Mianite with creating a new land and filling it with life. Mianite's creation was formless and empty, and darkness was over the surface of the water. And Mianite said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. Then Mianite separated the light from the darkness. He called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was the first day and the first night. And Mianite said, “Let there be lights in the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark days and years, and let them give light on his creation.” And it was so. Mianite made two great lights. The greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. Then Lord Decanite spawned a daughter, the godess Vyranite to govern the day and the night, the sun and the stars, and to separate light from darkness. And Mianite said "let dry ground appear from beneath the water.” And it was so. Mianite called the dry ground “land,” and the waters he called “seas.” Then Mianite said, “Let the land produce vegetation, plants and trees that bear fruit.” And it was so. The land produced vegetation. And Mianite said, “Let the water teem with living creatures, let birds fly above the land across the sky, and let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds. The livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals.” And it was so. Mianite created the great creatures of the sea, every winged bird and every creature that walks on land. Dianite, Mianite's youngest brother became enraged and filled with jealousy as he was not chosen by his father. Through his anger and jealousy, Dianite created his own realm, the Nether. But this was no land filled with life. It was a land of darkness. The soil, infertile and acidic, grew no vegetation The seas of water were seas of lava. Creatures never before seen roamed this barren land. And Dianite created a portal, a portal to the land of Mianite. And through this portal, all the creatures that roamed the Nether tainted the land of Mianite with darkness. Lord Decanite, enraged with his son, banished Dianite to the realm he created, never to leave again. Lord Decanite then made his first daughter Ianite a mortal, and sent her to the land of Mianite to rid it of darkness. Chapter 3-The First Races After Ianite had rid the lands of Mianite from darkness, she lived a long but simple life where she sculpted Mianite's landscapes and grew very wise over time. When Ianite died, in her wisdom she rose up to the aether where she watches over the lands she sculpted to this day. Once Lord Decanite's creation was complete, he ordered his children to fill Mianite with beings, races of different size, strength and color, to dominate over the other creatures and to rule the kingdoms to come. *The first race to walk the lands was another of Mianite's creations. The human, a very primitive being that showed little intelligence. Over time, the race of humans came to becoming one of the most intelligent races in all of Mianite excelling in math, languages, agriculture and technology. *The second race to walk the lands was a joint creation of Mianite and his sister, Ianite. The elves were and still are one of the smartest races to walk Mianite. They were the first to create a working language, the first to attempt agriculture and the first to establish a lasting civilization. Dianite, seeing the strengths of the elven race tempted them, filling their minds with lies of their gods and urged them to leave and worship him instead. This started a war between the elves in the first era which crippled their civilization. Mianite, enraged with the elves, discarded the traitors and banished them from their home to walk the lands aimlessly for generations. Vyranite, also enraged turned the elf traitor's skin dark to shame them. To this day they are known as the dark elves. * Noticing the flaws in the other races, Ianite ceated the race of dwarves. This race of beings were shorter than most other races. They were notoriously known for their long beards and facial hair and for making their homes in the mountains that stretch across Mianite. The dwarves were and still are the most technologically advanced race of all time. They excelled over all others in smithing, architecture and science. They also established the longest lasting civilization in Mianite's history. Learning from the incident with the elves, Ianite gave the dwarves Science and technology for reasoning over the worship of gods. The dwarves are also known for being in constant conflict with the orcs. *Dianite, still believing that he should have been chosen to create the lands of Mianite and not his brother, created his own race, the race of orcs. The orcs were based off of Mianite's humans, however were slightly taller and gained in strength what they lacked in intelligence. This led to others fearing the orcs for being brutal and merciless wariors. The orcs were also dark in colour and were discriminated against like the dark elves by the other races for worshiping the dark lord. Hearing of the race that preferred reason and logic over the worship of gods, the orcs threatened the dwarves to give up their ideas and to worship Dianite. The dwarve's refusal sparked a never-ending conflict between the two races. *Another of Dianite's races, the Malformed are a race rarely heard of. They are a reptilian race covered in scales than inhabit the swamp regions of Mianite. They are very agile and swift and are known for their resistance to diseases. They are also hard to come across as they are few in numbers. The little history of the reptilian race recorded is that some time in the first era they banned the worship of Dianite in their civilization and now worship Mianite and Vyranite. Personal notes: More will be added to this page as I continue to develop the lore. I would like to ask for people not to add stuff on their own for I am working on this myself currently, if you would like to add something or have an idea of something for me to add leave a comment, please and thank you. I do accept and appreciate grammar and spelling edits, thank you those who have helped with that already and continue to. Category:Mianite Category:Lore Category:Syndicateproject Category:History Category:Gods Category:MianiteDianite Category:Ianite Category:Races